Rip (Happy Tree Friends)
Rip is a main character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Rip is a black fox with a three tails and, like Torn, he has brown hair. His brother is named Torn. He also has super flying powers and can fly twice as fast as Torn, at 10,000 miles per minute, but he does not fly that fast unless he is in grave danger. Despite his high number of appearances, he rarely dies. The only episodes where Rip dies are in Want some rip with that? (debatable), Eye Candy, Trouble Double Crosser, Frisbee Yourself, I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2, Better Early Than Ever, Bank You Very Much ''(debatable), ''Calm Before the Storm, Diseasy Does It, Want some rip with that? Part 2, and Sweet Tooth Decay (debatable), The Big Three Oh!, and Greedy Greedy Tree Friends. Rip's Episodes Starring Roles #Want some rip with that? #Your happy your ugly #The punk The kill #You're Ripping Me Apart' #Torn and Rip`s Revenge #Face Off #Dog Darn It! #No Dogs Allowed #Frisbee Yourself #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1 #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 #Fetch Doggy! #Calm Before the Storm #Want some rip with that? Part 2 #Sleep-Over and Out #Flippin Pancakes #Call it Rip-ped or Call it Torn #Sweet Tooth Decay #Flying Disc Featuring Roles #Gimmy my Lunch Money #This Is Your Love #A Hippy Situation #Court Odour #Better Early Than Ever #Diseasy Does It #Diet and Exorcise #Just For Laughs #Sibling Rivalry #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Stupid Cupid #The Real Origin of Oddity Appearances #Nail White Part 1 #Trouble Double Crosser #Bottling it Up Inside #A Close Shave #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #Sight to See #Boxed In #What Zit to You? #The Big Save #The Sign of Evil #Sea You Later #The Big Three Oh! #Lemonade Just Got Colder #Doge #Hit the Ground Running #Barking Up the Wrong Tree Fates Deaths #Want some rip with that? - Dies when a taco falls into his head (debatable). #Trouble Double Crosser - Killed in a fight #Frisbee Yourself - Set on fire by a broken light. #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 - Run over by dogs #Better Early Than Ever - Die from paper cuts. #Bank You Very Much - Possibly shot by Lumpy (debatable). #Calm Before the Storm - Smashed into a tree. #Diseasy Does It - Impaled by Flaky's quills. #Want some rip with that? Part 2 - Organs and his heart is out of his stomach #The Sign of Evil: (with Torn) Dropped dead due to radiation poisoning from a sign. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Possibly killed by zombie Nutty (debatable). #Diet and Exorcise: Impaled on Flaky's quills. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Falls off bridge and drowns. Kills #Pierce - 1 (The punk the kill) #Torn - 2 (Want some rip with that? debatable,The Real Origin of Oddity along with Oddity) #Ava - 2 (You're Ripping Me Apart, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Crafty - 1 (Torn and Rip`s Revenge) #Puffy - 1 (You're Ripping Me Apart) #Flaky - 2 (You're Ripping Me Apart, A Spiky Situation along with Spike) #Trippy - 3 (You're Ripping Me Apart, This is your love, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Handy - 2 (Frisbee Yourself, Diet and Exorcise) #Ale - 2 (Bottling it Up Inside, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Nippy - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Toothy - 2 (Sweet Toothy Decay, Stupid Cupid along with Torn) #Flippy - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Hippy - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Guddles - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Wooly - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Minttles - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Robo Star - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Howdy - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Fiora - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Superspeed - 1 (Sweet Toothy Decay) #Lumpoo - 1 (Bottling it Up Inside) #Lifty - 1 ("Sibling Rivalry") #Shifty - 1 ("Sibling Rivalry") #Spike - 1 (A Spiky Situation) Trivia *He flips-out sometimes. *He was on a date with Pia. *In season 2, Rip only has one tail *In Bottling it Up Inside, he saved the day by killing Ale, though Flippy may have killed Rip or continued killing people. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Black Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:foxes Category:Danielsecond`s characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Fast Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters